en una noche
by Asuna de Kirito
Summary: Después de unos años natsu y lucy solo eran amigos porque no iban a algo más serio cierta noche la rubia llego a su casa sin pensar que esa noche nunca la iba a olvidar…. Un contrato lo cambiara todo que contrato será Nalu/lemon/oneshot


En una noche

Después de unos años natsu y lucy solo eran amigos porque no iban a algo más serio cierta noche la rubia llego a su casa sin pensar que esa noche nunca la iba a olvidar…. Un contrato lo cambiara todo que contrato será

Nalu/lemon/oneshot

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a mashima solo me divierto haciendo historias

Pd: bueno ya hice muchos Graylu ahora un nalu y lemon espero que les guste lo quiero disfruten.

En el gremio de fairy tail situado en magnolia se encontraba cierta rubia saliendo de fairy tail ya que era muy tarde y ya todos se habían ido ella iba caminando como de costumbre por el filo del lago como acostumbraba a ser ya estaba muy cerca de su casa

Pov lucy

Hay solo quiero llegar darme un baño comer algo y dormir estoy tan cansada

-lucy buenas noches

Esas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamiento y voltee a ver quién era solo los mismos pescadores de siempre emboce una sonrisa y les respondí

-igualmente

Volví a virar la cabeza ya estaba a punto de llegar tome una llaves y abrí la puerta de mi casa subí las escaleras y llegue al segundo piso se me hizo raro todo estaba apagado haci que prendí la luz y ahí estaba como siempre natsu pero era raro que happy no se encontrara me dirigí hacia el y lo desperté jalando sus mejillas no despertó intente de todo y el último recurso fue llamar a acuarios-hirake tobira acuarios ella apareció me aterrorizo con unas de sus miradas y le echo una ola de agua a natsu el quedo empapado pero se despertó el me vio y luego sonrió un poco y acuarios desapareció

-que haces aquí le pregunte con una cara enojada

-lucy.. te vengo a decir algo

Me dio algo de miedo eso de "algo" fue muy raro y solo le respondí –que pasa natsu

-no lo puedo guardar- mas dijo- lucy estos años y desde que te encontré he estado enamorado tuyo no puedo soportar verte con otro eres mi todo lucy es muy apresurado pero quiero casarme contigo tener muchos hijos solo eso te pido

-natsu.. me quede en shock por un estado y me digne a responder le quería decir que yo sentía también algo por el pero antes de que pudiera abrir un poco la boca el me agarro me tiro a la cama y me dijo

-lucy heartafilia esta noche serás mías-susurro-seré el primero y el único que te toque

Yo no sabía que responder le iba a decir que lo amaba pero otra vez me callo con un suave y a la vez suave beso me mordió el labio y siguió besándome fuertemente luego nos separamos ya que ninguno de los dos le quedaba un poco de oxígeno en los pulmones

-natsu yo también te amo eso fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a besarlo fuertemente me agarro la cabeza por la parte trasera luego bajo asia mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero lo palmeo dos veces gua no sabía que natsu era asi se pervertido mis hormonas se avivaron y ya no me pude controlar íbamos a hacer eso que nunca había hecho en un poco tenía miedo ya que no sabría si me olería o no pero ya que lo agarre por la bufanda se la saque y el me dijo –con que tu también lo deseas preciosa

Dijo con una voz de triunfador- muy bien prometo que hare lo posible para que no duela

-no importa natsu solo quiero hacer esto contigo-natsu me agarro mas fuerte el trasero y luego volvió a subir hasta sacar mi camisa poco a poco fue deslizándola claro que no me quede atrás también agarre su camisa se la arranque el se despegó de mis labios y beso suavemente mi cuello

-te dejare esta marca para que sepan que eres mía y de nadie más entendido-dijo con voz picara-

-claro respondí acercándolo hacia mi luego el se deslizo por debajo y quito mis botas luego mis mediad y beso mis pies guau no lo podía resistir luego el se quitó los zapatos él se devolvió hacia mi me quito la falda que cargaba y quede en sostén y calzones yo no me quedaría atraz le saque el pantalón el embozo una sonrisa y luego me metió la mano por detrás y desabrocho mi sostén lo voto al piso y se quedó observando un rato mis senos luego chupo mi pezón izquierdo y continuo el mismo proceso con el otro guaaauu no lo podría creer lo estaba haciendo y nada más que con natsu el bajo luego de haber jugado con mis senos y me deslizo el interior y quede totalmente desnuda tome a natsu y me puse sobre el y le baje la pantaloneta y los boxes guau su miembro era gigantesco el sonrió y me pregunto

-segura que quieres que lo haga

-Si respondí

-pero antes que eso hay que prepararte

Deslizo su mano hacia mi vulva y metió su dedo y acaricio dentro la ciclotes fue doloroso per suave lo agarre y lo bese luego lo lo solté y gemí se estaba adentrando mas o era mi idea

-estas lista lucy voy a follarte

-s –s-s-si natsu

Natsu se deslizo y metió su miembro sobre mi fueron tantas las sensaciones que no supe contralarlas y moví la cadera dolía pero quería mas –ahhhhh natsu mas por favor mas quiero mas

-ok lucy

Natsu idroduzco y saco su miembro una y otra vez amaba eso y luego se separo de mi unos minutos después me dijo

-te gusto

-si natsu y mucho me vire lo bese y le dije-me voy a bañar

-qué tal si nos bañamos juntos

Sonreí y nos fuimos a bañar juntos

A la mañana siguiente no podía ni caminar natsu estaba a lado mio lo desperté con un beso luego nos fuimos al gremio todos nos miraban raro al final todo gremio se enteró por cierto gato chismoso.

2 años después

Bueno me hice novia de natsu, quede embarazada de una niña a la cual llamamos laya tiempo después me case con el y cada noche lo hacíamos claro que ya con protección ya teníamos mucho de layla

10 años después

Layla era una maga de viento ella escogió esa magia era pequeña pelo rosado y largo amábamos a nuestra hija y a nuestro bello amor.

Hola no me respozabilizo por lo leído los quiero y espero que les haya gustado pronto seguiré con mas historias recuerden rewiens y que pareja quieren que haga

Saiyonara minna


End file.
